Harry Potter Alex Rider Crossover
by Erroltheowl
Summary: What happens when teenage super spy meets everyones favourite wizard? When thier worlds collide alex and Harry must use all thier skills to fight a possible common enemy! Post HBP, Alex is also about 16 now. Title may change
1. Chapter 1

I don't own JK Rowling's wonderful work, nor is Anthony Horowizt's Alex Rider mine (though I wouldn't say no to Alex Petyffer)

* * *

Harry shifted in his seat, resting his head against the cool glass of the train window. It was like black marble outside except for the twinkling of the raindrops that were sliding down the pane, which glittered orange as they pulled into a station. Outside he could see the indistinct shapes of people moving about under the glare of the lamps. Eventually the train came to a stand still and he heard the hiss of the automatic doors as they slid open and the cold voice of the woman on the intercom announced the name of town they had arrived and the one to come next. It was certainly not the Hogwarts express, Harry reflected. The thought of it made him feel another tug of nostalgia. What he wouldn't give to back at Hogwarts, with Ron and Hermione and Ginny.

But he knew that couldn't happen. He couldn't go back until he had completed the mission Dumbledore had started. His stomach squirmed at the thought of it, as doubt settled the way it usually did whenever he thought about it. He was only one week into the summer holidays and he'd already had a run-in with the Death Eaters. He was lucky to be alive. Though he certainly wasn't safe, not even hiding out on this muggle train, with it's scuffed seats and empty coke bottles rolling around under the seat.

After a moment it seemed the doors were about to close once more, but a blurry figure was running towards the train in the dark. It jumped on just as the door slid shut. Harry frowned at the boy who stepped into the compartment. It seemed he wasn't the only one in trouble.

xxx

Alex Rider was in trouble. _When am I ever not _he thought bitterly, as he raced around a corner, his feet pounding on the hard ground. He risked a glance behind him and although the street seemed deserted he didn't break his pace. His heart was banging wildly against his ribs as he ran towards the light coming from the station. Perfect. He had to put as much distance between himself and his pursuers as was possible.

The rain was still falling thick and fast, but he barely noticed, he was already soaked to the skin anyway, his t-shirt sticking to him, his hair plastered to his head. He sprinted up the stairs onto the platform where a train lay waiting. He didn't have any money on him since it had all been taken from him back at the complex, but he couldn't worry about that now. He ran the last few metres and jumped on to the train. The doors slid shut behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know where the train was going but if he could just hide out until morning, he might still be in with a chance. Alex pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and turned into the compartment. It was empty except for a boy of about his own age with jet-black hair and glasses. The boy glanced at him as he entered and he realised he must look a bit of a state. He took a seat on opposite side of the isle to the boy, who had gone back to staring out of the window. Alex rubbed his arms to try to instil some heat back into them for they were numb with cold. He was grateful for the heater by his feat. Alex settled back in his seat but he was far from being relaxed.

xxx

Harry turned back to the window but all he could see were the raindrops and his own pale looking reflection, his green eyes looking black beneath his untidy hair. He wondered briefly what that guy's story was. It wasn't just that he'd come pelting on to the train, wearing only black joggers and a white t-shirt, or the bruise that covered one eye. It was the wild look on his face that Harry recognised as that of someone who had narrowly avoided something bad. He had felt the same feeling mere hours before, when the Death Eaters had caught up with him and he'd had only enough time to grab the bag that he always kept packed for emergencies and make a break for it. He hadn't wanted to use magic, since he was still underage and could be tracked. And it was only sooner or later that the Ministry was overrun. Maybe this boy had been in trouble with the Death Eater as well? Nothing was impossible these days, where muggles and wizards alike were having to bare the brunt of Lord Voldemort. He had certainly looked relieved to have made it onto the train.

Harry checked his watch again. It was twenty past midnight. He figured he'd reach central London in about fifteen or so minutes. From there he'd make his way to Grimauld Place. He had considered the Burrow but he wasn't going to put anyone else in danger. Too many people had lost their lives trying to protect him. Besides, he would never have been able to find his way there. No, Grimauld place seemed like the obvious answer. He could lie low there before figuring out his next move. As long as no more Death Eaters turned up before he got there. His hand automatically closed on the wand concealed in his pocket.

xxx

Alex laid his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. He was tired. He hadn't slept for over twenty-four hours and his body was still sore from the beating he'd received. Nevertheless he couldn't sleep. Not yet anyway. It seemed, from the voice in the intercom that the train was destined for central London. He had been lucky. He could report back to MI6 quickly. He would have contacted them earlier but his communication device (disguised ingeniously as a key ring by Smithers) had also been taken from him. But the first chance he got he would tell them. Whether they would believe him or not, he didn't know. Hell, he wasn't entirely sure he believed it himself!

But what he'd seen… It made no sense. Things had been strange these past few months; there was no denying it. It was as though the whole world had gone crazy. But what had started off as a seemingly straightforward mission had turned into something much bigger, that involved something more than he, and possibly MI6 were aware of.

He had seen a man being blown off his feet, though his attacker was ten feet away. He had seen heavy objects rise through the air off their own accord, not to mention the people in cloaks and masks. He didn't like to admit to himself that what he was seeing was…well, magic. Maybe he was being stupid. Science could explain pretty much everything these day and as for the people in cloaks, maybe it was a cult? People taking advantage of the chaotic state the country was in.

Alex opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps and tensed immediately. But looking round he saw it was only the conductor. "Tickets?" he said. The black haired boy produced his ticket, and the guard glanced at it, satisfied. He turned to Alex, "Can I see your ticket please?" he said, pretending not to notice Alex's appearance.

"I don't have one."

"You can purchase one now," said the man, holding the bulky electronic thing around his neck.

"Uh, well, I don't actually have any money," said Alex, feeling his heart sink as the man took on an authoritative air.

"Well, then I'm sorry son. I'll have to ask you to get off at the next stop."

Alex blinked in annoyance. He really couldn't be bothered with this right now.

"Look, I can't. I've lost my wallet and I need to get to London," he said, failing to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

"Well, I'm sorry. Rules are ru-"

"It's all right. I'll pay for him" Both Alex and the guard looked round at the thin boy opposite. He reached into his pocket and shoved some money into the man's hand. He looked shocked, and glanced from Alex to the boy, looking slightly confused. Then he shrugged handed Alex a ticket and ambled away up the train.

Alex stared at the boy for a moment, "Thanks" he said eventually, "You didn't have to bother though."

"It's fine," he said. Alex couldn't help noticing an almost depressed look in his eyes that looked older than the boy was himself. It wasn't something you saw often in teenager but his thin face looked tired and worried, though he was smiling casually.

"I'm Harry" he said, "You didn't look as if you had any cash on you."

"No, I guess not. I'm Alex and thanks again, really."

"No problem."

xxx

Harry wasn't sure why he had decided to help this boy, Alex. Maybe it was because he too seemed to be on his own and trying to keep out of everyone's way. "So, who were you running from?" he asked casually. If Alex was in trouble with Death Eaters or was in anyway involved with the magical community he wanted to know about it.

"What made you think I was running form someone?" he said, almost defensively. Harry shrugged, "just seemed that way. Plus you keep checking all the exits."

Alex narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why did you help me?" he asked.

"Would you rather I hadn't?" said Harry, somewhat annoyed.

Alex shook his head, "No, I'm glad. I just don't know why. What did you say your name was?"

"Harry Potter" said Harry. He was used to people gawking at him when he said this, used to the way their mouths opened in surprise, how their eyes travelled to his forehead. But he had not expected recognition from this blonde boy. But Alex frowned and looked down. It was clear to Harry that his name was not new to Alex. He tensed. Was this boy a wizard? If so, he didn't recognise him. He'd never seen him at Hogwarts. It was best just to play innocent for the time being, until he knew more.

"So how come you're going to London?" said Alex casually.

"Visiting relatives. What about you?"

"I live there." Harry nodded, "So, you lost your wallet? That's bad luck."

Alex nodded though it was clear his mind was elsewhere.

"Did you lose your jacket as well?" Harry asked coolly. The boy glared at him, "What's with the 20 questions?" he said.

"Nothing, sorry" said Harry, shrugging. He turned back to the window, but was still aware of Alex staring at him. There was definitely something up with him. Maybe he was being paranoid and he really was just some muggle who'd lost his wallet. The train began to slow down as it pulled into the next station.

xxx

Harry Potter. For a moment Alex had had to rack his brains to think where he'd heard the name. But then it came to him. It had been back at the complex. One of the men there, a big thuggish looking one had mentioned the name. He had been talking to his cronies, whilst Alex had been tied up and gagged. It seemed this Harry Potter was important to them somehow, but he hadn't expected him to be so young. Why had the name of the boy he just happened to be sharing a compartment with, be the name uttered by one of his captors? Was it mere coincidence? How was this Potter mixed up in the whole thing? It would probably be best to sit it out. Quiz him and see what part he played. He regretted getting angry with the guy, but suddenly hearing the name had sent alarm bells ringing and he'd tensed up.

The train was slowing down; light could be seen out side on the platform. The doors opened but no one came into their compartment. After another few minutes it rolled on again. Alex wondered if his pursuers had put the word out yet. It was more than likely, so it meant he'd have to be on his guard every time they stopped. He dared not sleep though his tired body was crying out for some rest.

Alex jumped when he heard a bang from further down the train. At first he thought maybe it was something falling out of the luggage rack, but now he wasn't so sure. Harry too had sat up straighter and seemed to be listening hard, almost as though he'd been waiting for the sound. He frowned and glanced over at Alex before sitting back in his seat, though his eyes still remained fixed on to the compartment door.

Alex too listened carefully but he could make out no other sounds of commotion. Despite this, he remained alert. After all the missions he'd done he'd learnt to trust his instinct and something was telling him, things weren't right.

It took perhaps another twenty seconds before the compartment door slid open. Three men stepped inside.

Simultaneously, as though they had both received an electric shock, Alex and Harry had jumped to their feet.

* * *

This is my fist fic, so some reviews would be really helpful!!

thanks, xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was ready, waiting on the balls of his feet, ready to strike. Though he had recognised one of the men it wasn't this that had made him react. It was the other two. Both were wearing long black, floor length robes.

The three entered the compartment, seeming to take up all the space, but that was when Alex noticed something strange. They weren't looking at him; they had barely noticed his presence it seemed, since they were all staring at the boy, Harry.

Everything then, seemed to hang for a lifetime and for Alex it was almost like slow motion. He watched as the two men at the front reached inside their jackets. Alex tensed expecting a gun, but what came from both men, were long thin wooden sticks.

Before he could even begin to guess what was going on, Harry had yelled "Run!" and Alex looked round to see that he too had brandished a wooden stick and was pointing it at the nearest man. At exactly the same moment the man and Harry both screamed something incoherent and then jets off light issued from both sticks, Harry's a fiery red colour, the man's a purple streak. Both jets of light missed their targets and ricocheted of the compartment walls.

But Alex didn't have long to think about this, the second man had joined in the fight. He too aimed a fiery jet of light at Harry, who was steadily backing away, shooting at the man. But Alex had noticed the third man, the only one in normal clothing, advancing on him. Alex tensed. He read the man's move in his eyes and so managed to dodge the swinging blow, and meet it with a swift roundhouse kick. The man staggered backwards, but was already regaining his balance. He struck again, and Alex pivoted and ducked, avoiding the blows with practised skill.

As he fought the man, he was very much aware of the chaos going on about him. Jets of light were flying everywhere, one of the windows had cracked and Harry was being forced further and further down the train.

Alex spun and his quick punch caught the man full in the face. He crumpled to the floor.

xxx

"_Stupefy!_ _Impendamenta!"_ Harry was crouching behind a half blown apart seat aiming spells over the top. How had they caught up with him so fast?!

The big man and apparent leader, whom Harry had recognised instantly as Dolohov blasted another spell in his direction, closely followed by another man Harry vaguely remembered from the Ministry fight last year.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, as he made a break for another chair to hide behind.

Briefly he wandered what had become of Alex. He had barely had time to marvel at the guy as he had taken on the third man, who had looked pretty much like a muggle. He tucked that piece of information away, for later examination.

But at that moment one of the spells hit home and Harry felt himself being lifted off the ground and slammed into the opposite Wall. Winded and disorientated, Harry tried to focus on the advancing figures, while his fingers searched fruitlessly for his fallen wand. He sat up straighter and saw the man raising his wand again; saw his mouth open to utter his curse. But then there was a dull thud and his eyes glazed over. He fell forward, to reveal Alex standing in a combat position, his legs slightly apart, knees bent and fists raised. Dolohov looked over distracted just as Harry's searching fingers closed around his wand.

"STUPEFY!" this time the jet of red light hit Dolohov squarely in the chest. He keeled over and lay unconscious on the ground.

Harry lowered his wand and stared at Alex. A mixture of expressions flitted over the other boy's face. "You're one of them?" he practically whispered and Harry noticed he hadn't relaxed but was still tense, as though expecting a fight.

"Look, I can explain," said Harry taking a step forward, "I'm not on their side. I- I'm trying to stop them"

"What are you talking about? Who are they? What is that thing?" he pointed at the wand still clenched in Harry's hand.

Harry opened his mouth to explain. If only he could do memory charms, he thought. But then again Alex may well have saved his life. But at that moment, the door behind him opened and the conductor came in. "What the hell was all tha-" he stopped as he took in the wreckage around them. Harry hastily stuffed his wand back in his pocket.

The man seemed to swell with rage, "What have you done?" he spluttered, looking at the shattered glass and ruined upholstery.

The train had, by this time stopped at another station. Harry turned his back on the guard and made his way back to his seat to fetch his bag. "Hey! Where are you going?" he said, coming after them (Alex too had followed Harry back to their seats.)

"Leaving" said Harry shortly. He swung his bag over his back, and jumped down from the train. Small droplets of rain fell onto his face as he headed out into the night.

xxx

Alex took another look at the angry face of the guard before he followed Harry out onto the dark platform. Ignoring the man's shouts and threats of police, the two boys hurried round the corner.

Alex's head was spinning. He had about a million questions to ask, not least of which were to do with the crazy wooden sticks! But he decided to wait until they were out of the station before he demanded some answers. The fact that Harry was one of them made no since, but it did appear they were on the same the side. What he didn't understand was how Harry was mixed up in all this.

They stepped out onto the deserted street outside the station and in the glare of the streetlamps Alex noticed for the first time a small, thin scar on Harry's forehead, shaped like a bolt of lighting. Harry was about to walk across the road when Alex caught his arm, "Do you want to tell me what the hell's going on here?"

Harry shrugged his arm out of Alex's grip, "I was going to ask you the same thing. You obviously recognised the Death Eaters but you looked more than a bit confused at the sight of their wands."

"Wands! What are you talking about!" This was getting too strange. Those wooden sticks? Wands? Surely this was some sort of a windup. "Look, who are you? How are you mixed up with those guys, what did you call them...Death Eaters?"

Harry sighed and looked across the street, apparently choosing his words carefully. "Look, clearly you've got something to do with all this, or I wouldn't say anything. Those guys back there were Death Eaters, well two of them anyway. They work for Lord Voldemort"

"Who?"

"Voldemort. He's a wizard. Like me."

* * *

oooh! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, (I'm not sure what is a decent length to be honest) I just though it was a good place to stop. I'll try to update soon though! oh, yeah, sorry about any confusion with the who POV it was. I did put in stars but it wouldn't let me save it and I never realised before I read the reviews :)

Thankyou for all the reviews, your comments really mean alot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! first off, I'm really sorry for the delay with this next chapter but I've been up to my eyeballs with homework and uni applications. I'll try my best to get the next few chapters churned out a bit quicker. Also, thanks again for all the reviews and corrections. I've learned now that you can't just rely on spell check!! So from now on, I'll be going through my fics with a fine-tooth comb! This chapter is for my mum, who's awesome and put up with me going on about it but who also provided some inspiration for the story to come, cheers xxx

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're a wizard on the run from this dark lord's goons, to complete a mission left to you by your now deceased headmaster?"

"Yeah, that's about it," said Harry as they turned a corner. He didn't really have much of an idea as to wear they were headed, but he figured it was best to keep moving. He glanced at Alex and could see the scepticism in his face, but he wasn't completely dismissing the idea, so that was something.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. He needed to think, to find somewhere safe where he could work out what to do.

"Prove it," Alex said suddenly.

"Look, I really don't think here is the best place," said Harry.

"You've just told me wizards exist!" said Alex angrily, "and that there's a whole secret community out there, that no one knows about. I think I'm going to need some proof. I don't even know if I can trust you!"

Harry stopped walking and turned to Alex in exasperation. "Fine!" He pulled out his wand along with a spare quill from his bag. With a quick glance around to make sure they were alone, he turned it bright green. Then with another flick of his wand he turned it into a bird. He smiled in amusement and satisfaction, as Alex's eyes widened. He watched the bird as it twittered around their heads, before Harry transfigured it back into a quill. "Happy?" he said, still smirking.

Alex stared at the quill in Harry's hand, a frown creasing his face. Then his expression cleared and he said, "OK. So what have you got to do with those guys on the train, I mean _why _do they want you?"

Harry was taken aback by Alex's abrupt return to their discussion. He had half expected the boy to question him for trickery or at least display more surprise. But he believed him and was now back to business. "You got over that one quickly," Harry muttered as they started walking again.

"I've seen so many things, there's not much that can surprise me."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"You haven't answered my question yet."

Harry scowled, "I'll tell you, but I need some answers too."

"Fine."

"It's Voldemort that wants me dead," he said, after a pause, "Those Death Eaters on the train weren't trying to kill me. That privilege is reserved for Voldemort."

"So that's it? They just want you for Voldemort? It's not to do with this mission you're on?" Harry saw Alex frown again in the gloom.

"Only two other people know about it, so I don't see how it can be. Why, what did you think?"

Alex took a while before answering; "I thought they were after you for the same reason they were after me. But now I think about it, it was probably just coincidence they ran into you. I mean they saw me, then saw you and they looked pretty surprised. But obviously you were more important than me." He seemed to be talking to himself now.

"So you've seen them before?" Harry confirmed.

"One of them"

"The muggle? Uh, non-magic person," he added seeing Alex's confused expression. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

A shadow crossed Alex's face, and Harry knew then that there was much more going on with him than he'd first thought.

xxx

Alex's heart was beating rather fast. Everything Harry had said, what he'd _done_, it was impossible, it was mad! And yet Alex had seen it with his own eyes and knew that this wasn't science. This really was, (it felt bizarre to say it) magic.

But he wasn't about to let his shock or confusion show. He'd felt a pang of pity for Harry, whilst listening to his story. In a way, it wasn't so dissimilar to his own. Harry had lost his parents at a young age and had faced dangers and was even on a mission, though he'd been pretty shady on the details. Alex hadn't pressed him. The attack on the train appeared to have nothing to do with Harry's mission anyway. Maybe he knew nothing of what was going on at the complex. But if it really was wizards behind the whole thing…well, they would be in a lot of trouble.

"Well?" Harry prompted, and Alex sighed. Harry had been open with him and Alex felt sure he could be trusted. Maybe he could even help fill in the blanks.

"I'm a spy," he said, somewhat bluntly. "I've been working for MI6 for the past three years now."

There was silence for a moment and Alex saw Harry's eyebrows raise. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope. I'm afraid I can't prove it as well as you did."

Harry looked closely at his face, as though searching for lies there. "I know I'm in the wizarding world most of the time, but isn't that sort of illegal. I mean you had to be, what? Fourteen?"

Alex nodded, "To begin with, they blackmailed me into working for them. Then, for a while they left me alone, maybe they felt sorry for me or something. But I'm working for them again now."

Harry whistled, as they crossed another road. Alex shivered and rubbed his bare arms. The unseasonable rain was chilling.

"We should probably find shelter," said Harry, "where we can talk properly. I have a feeling we've got a bit of discussing to do.

Alex nodded. "Where do you suggest?"

Harry hesitated, "I was planning to go to this place I know," he said and Alex noticed a sadness pass over his face, "It was my godfather's house, but I don't think there's anyway for you to get in. It's got a million enchantments on it, it probably wouldn't let a muggle in."

Ignoring the strangeness of being called "a muggle" Alex said, "Why don't we go back to my place. I don't live that far away. We can talk and then decide what to do"

Harry looked reluctant, "I really should be, you know, concentrating on finishing this thing"

Alex shook his head and cut across him, "I need you to answer some questions. There are people planning something big here and if there's magic involved, I need to know as much as I can. I need to work out what they're doing before it's too late." Harry looked as if he was going to argue but then said, "Fine. But I can't stay long. I don't know what's been going on here but yeah, ok. I'll tell you what I can."

xxx

Harry hitched his rucksack more securely on his back. For a while they said nothing, walking in silence through the wet, glistening streets of London. Harry wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. For one thing Alex was a muggle, what good would it do, going with him? Alex had already proved he could take care of himself, but what good was karate against a wand?

Harry glanced at him. He was walking quickly, a frown on his face, his jaw set. He knew Alex had seen his fair share of things, he could read that much in his eyes. But he knew nothing of magic. He would be better off keeping well away.

Something told Harry that Alex would do no such thing.

"So are you going to tell me your side of the story?" Harry asked eventually, "Why were you running?"

Alex paused as a group of merry students passed them, singing raucously. He didn't speak until they were round a corner, where the only noise came from the cars in the street beyond. "I was on a mission," he began, "It was simple enough. I was to check out this factory, undercover. I was pretending to be on a work experience placement. There'd been some funny stuff going on there and MI6 had got some information that Scorpia were involved."

"What's Scorpia?"

"They do the dirty work for major criminals. Terrorism, assassination, espionage, stuff like that." Harry noticed the hardness that had entered Alex's voice.

"Wait, so you're saying they're muggles?" said Harry.

"Yeah. Well, as far as I know. Anyway, I discovered this lab. Hidden underground. I don't think any of the workers knew about it. But it looked to me like they were experimenting on something big. It was all really high tech, maybe something nuclear I don't know. I heard people arguing in one of the rooms, then these guys came out. I hid and watched. I couldn't make out what they were talking about but it was like three of them were picking on this small guy with glasses, laughing at him. They started to walk off and the man yelled after them. Called them every name under the sun. Then the next thing I know he's been blasted off his feet. I couldn't understand how it had happened. The other men were further down the corridor but now, I guess they were some of your wizard lot."

"They're not my lot," said Harry, hotly, "The Death Eaters are scum, I've got nothing to do with them."

"I know. But it makes some sense now. Anyway, I was caught by these guys in robes; I thought they were part of some cult or something. They tied me up and left and I was interrogated by these others guys. The Death Eaters didn't seem too interested to be honest. It was there that I heard your name."

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm something of a marked man," said Harry.

"I know the feeling" Alex muttered. "But anyway, it seems your enemies have teamed up with mine."

"But why? No offence but why would Death Eaters work with muggles? Why bother?"

Alex shrugged, "I've no idea. I live just round this corner, by the way," he said gesturing.

"Won't your parents mind?" Harry asked as they turned into another street of big terraced houses.

"My parents are dead" Alex replied, shortly. "I live with Jack, she's sort of my guardian I guess. She won't mind."

"I'm sorry…about your parents" Harry replied.

"It's ok, I was like you, too young to remember it."

A somewhat awkward silence fell. Harry supposed it made sense. Alex would never have been able to be a spy, had his parents been alive, just as he would probably be enjoying the holidays with his, if they too had survived.

Alex stopped outside one of the houses and trotted up the steps, Harry following. Alex half opened the door and at exactly the same time as Harry, glanced over his shoulder at the deserted street, making sure they had not been followed.

xxx

Jack Starbright poured the boiling water into the mug and breathed in the aroma of the hot chocolate, swirling round inside it. She carried it through to living room and sat down on the sofa tucking her legs underneath her.

She had been up for hours, typing furiously on her laptop, trying to finish an essay that was to be handed in the following morning. Jack had decided the year before to enrol into university to retrain and get some qualifications. Alex didn't really need her these days, and she wanted to get a good job, doing something she enjoyed. Besides she needed something to take her mind off of Alex.

She knew it wasn't his fault but it seemed some times that they were on different planets. Alex had always been quiet and reserved, even as a young boy. And of course since MI6 had got involved he had changed dramatically. Certainly it was better now he wasn't being blackmailed, he worked for them off of his own free will. But she still caught him deep in thought sometimes, staring into space, his eyes clouded, sometimes with confusion, grief or exasperation.

Jack sipped at the hot chocolate. At least he wasn't too far away this time. He hadn't said much; only that he was going under cover on the outskirts of London. It didn't stop her worrying though. She thought that after all this time, she would have got used to his long absences or his returns baring the usual assortment of cuts and bruises. But she knew she would never get used to it, would never stop worrying.

She jumped and nearly spilled her hot chocolate, when she heard the front door open. Setting down her drink she hurried out into dark of the hall. "Alex? Is that you?"

The door shut and there stood Alex. She wasn't surprised at the bruise over his eye, or that he was soaking wet, wearing only trousers and a t-shirt, what did surprise her was the dark haired boy who had accompanied him.

* * *

So that's chapter 3! To be honest I did want to make it longer but like I said, I've been soooo busy this week but I wasn't sure how long people like to wait - or how long before they'll lose interest! That last bit with Jack by the way probably wasn't necessary but I really like Jack as a character and wanted to write something from her point of view, so... shrugs More soon! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

"You need to tell me everything about these Death Eaters and I'll tell you about Scorpia"

The man's name was Coleman, though very few people knew this. For those that did, his name was just about the only thing they _did_ know. Even the people who worked closely with him knew nothing about the man behind the meticulous suit and tie and carefully trimmed hair and moustache. That was the way he liked it.

Sitting behind his ornate wooden desk, Coleman read the file before him and allowed himself a small smile. It had been a long time since they had made any progress and this was a real breakthrough. After reading the file he stood up and threw the papers into the fire, watching them as they curled and blackened into ashes. From a pot on the grand mantelpiece he extracted a few nuts and preceded to throw them to the handsome eagle owl, which had been surveying the room with large amber eyes, form its perch.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Coleman said, his words clipped and authoritative. The door opened and a man stepped in, seeming to take up the whole doorway as he did so. He was tall, with a short fuzz of hair covering his head, a square, powerful jaw and baby blue eyes. The muscles rippled under his tight-fitting black suit as he moved.

"You wanted to see me, sir," said the man, revealing only a hint of a French accent. If he had any surprise about the room's strange décor, the owl in the corner or the bizarre looking newspaper lying on the desk in front of him, he didn't let it show. Scorpia did not pay him to ask question, least of all to the head. It was common knowledge the last man who had, ended up at the bottom of the Thames with lead weights in his shoes.

"Yes, Sebastian. I have just been reading the latest report. This news pleases me." Coleman sat back down behind his desk, leaning back in his chair as he did so. "I presume there won't be any more delay." It wasn't a question but Sebastian answered it anyway.

"No sir. They've been working hard. It shouldn't take long now."

"Excellent." He picked up a quill and began writing. Without looking up he said, "Words have reached me however, that there was a disturbance last night." Coleman scratched out something with his quill.

"Yes sir," said Sebastian, "One of the factory workers found the lab. He was caught and questioned but he got away. I would not worry sir, he was only a boy."

"A boy who found the lab _and_ got away," said Coleman, still without raising his head.

"We sent out people. I am waiting to hear from them."

"Make sure he is found. Nothing will jeopardise this." At this last statement, he finally looked up, his pale grey eyes meeting the blue ones.

"I will see to it sir." Sebastian nodded his head curtly and left.

Coleman laid down his quill and considered the report again. He longed to tell, to let someone know of his extraordinary achievement. He had suffered too much humiliation. It was ironic that here, in the world he hated so much, he was respected, even feared. And yet in his own world, the world he craved to belong in had looked at him as though he were a piece of filth on the bottom of their cauldron. But that was all going to change. It would not be long before wizards also looked at him with respect, maybe even the Dark Lord himself!

He had had to work hard for this, and had given up much. But that was what was required of him. He was used to always having to work that little bit harder.

That was life, he knew. Especially for someone like him. For a squib.

xxx

Harry woke with a familiar prickling in his scar. With it brought the usual squirm in his stomach and the accompanying thought of _what is Voldemort doing now? What is it this time?_

These feelings were momentarily banished when he opened his eyes and saw the unfamiliar room about him, and it took a few seconds for his memory to catch up with him.

He and Alex hadn't had that much of a chance to speak last night. After introducing him to Jack (and leaving out most of the details) Alex had wanted to start discussing things right away but Jack insisted that they both get some sleep and whatever it was that was so important could wait until morning. She showed Harry up to the spear room and Harry noticed her staring at him curiously, questions forming on her lips and an uncertain, worried look creasing her face. But she bade him goodnight and went back downstairs to tend to Alex's cuts and bruises.

Despite his questions, Harry must have been more exhausted than he'd thought, because he fell asleep almost at once. Now, he sat up in bed and stretched, surveying the room in the semidarkness but not really taking anything in. His mind had wandered to the previous night. How could Death Eaters be working with muggles? It made no sense. He wished Ron or Hermione were here. They would have gone over the countless possibilities for hours and although they probably wouldn't get anywhere, it still felt like they were doing something. The image of the three of them grouped around the Gryffindor fireplace talking, late into the night came to him. Hermione's reasonable theories and Ron's bracing comments. He hadn't realised just how much he would miss the two of them. The temptation to write out letters to them then and there was extremely tempting but he decided against it. He wasn't stupid enough to send information by owl and besides, Hedwig was away. He had sent her off, back at the Dursleys, telling her to go to Ron's for the time being. He would be too conspicuous with her.

Harry rolled out of bed and started to dress. He couldn't hear any movement within the house, only some distant early morning commuters on the main road, never the less he felt tense. He knew it was just his scar, sending his mind into paranoid overdrive, that it was only Voldemort feeling emotion. It had worried a few weeks ago because he had gotten used to the long absence of his scar hurting. Now all of a sudden he was accessing Voldemort's feelings again.

Getting up, Harry padded across the hall to the bathroom on the landing, feeling again, the weight of what lay before him and wishing that Dumbledore had left him, even the slightest bit of help.

xxx

Alex curled his hands around a mug of tea, but it had gone cold ages ago. He stared into the murky depth and stifled a yawn. He had only managed a few hours of sleep last night, not that he was surprised. It was hard to sleep with so many questions. And these questions were even more insane than usual. His dreams had been plagued with images of cloaked figures with guns that shot red sparks into the night form which there was no escaping.

Alex glanced at the ceiling and wondered if Harry was awake. How long did it take? Surely the guy would have to wake up soon? Jack had left the house earlier, though only after much persuading on his part. They had talked the night before as she dabbed antiseptic on his various cuts.

"So, who is he anyway? Another spy?" she had asked.

"Something like that. I don't really understand it myself, but he's involved and...I think I need his help."

"Doesn't look much like spy material" said Jack, chucking a cotton wool ball into the bin behind her, "I mean, he's a bit on the skinny side."

Alex shrugged, "To be honest I don't know much about him. And, well..."

"Don't worry, I get it. You can't tell me. Just be careful. You don't even know if you can trust him."

Jack's words from last night came back to him now. It was a risk, he knew, to trust anyone other than himself but Harry was his only option. And besides, Jack was right, Alex was probably a lot stronger than him and could take him on easily in a fight. But then again, he didn't have magic powers. He supposed that would count as a few points on Harry's side.

He looked up suddenly when he heard movement from upstairs. _Finally..._

Alex took his mug over to the sink and tipped out the cold tea. He then began to rinse it out, purely for something to do. He had just dried it off with a dishtowel, when Harry came in, his hair sticking up at odd angles and yawning widely.

"You took your time," said Alex, more coldly than he'd intended.

Harry shrugged, "Sorry, I didn't know we had schedule here."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "whatever. There's some cereal in the cupboard if you want it. And there's tea, coffee, orange juice. Help yourself."

"Uh, right. Thanks."

Alex sat back down at the kitchen table as Harry poured himself some cereal. "Looks like your protective charms worked then," he said. He'd been unsure about it last night when Harry had started muttering incantations under his breath and pointing his wand at the front door. But he'd explained that it was protective magic and that if anyone was trying to get in they would know about it. Jack had been upstairs making up the spare room at the time and had seen nothing, but Alex wished she had. It would have been helpful to have someone to discuss this with, so he could know what to make of it.

"To be honest they're probably not that powerful," Harry admitted, taking a seat opposite Alex and picking up his spoon, "They'll hold up against muggles but I'm not sure how useful they'll be against dark magic."

Alex tilted his head to one side, "So, it's more than just learning the right words then?"

Harry swallowed a mouthful of cornflakes and nodded, "It depends on the spell, but there's wand movements, pronunciation and your own thoughts as well." He shrugged, "I only learnt a few protective spells this summer. My friend Hermione could probably make more powerful ones."

Alex nodded but couldn't help thinking what made Harry so special? He'd just admitted he wasn't brilliant at magic, yet here he was trying to save the world. There were probably still lots he didn't know about him.

They sat in silence until Harry finished his breakfast and took the empty bowl over to the sink. Once he'd sat back down again Alex said, "So, what can you tell me about the Death Eaters?"

"Everything I know," said Harry, "But then you have to tell me about Scorpia."

xxx

Harry started with the story of Voldemort himself. Not in nearly as much detail as he and Dumbledore had gone into, but enough for the other boy to get a clear picture of what they were dealing with. Alex's face remained the same as he spoke, and he didn't interrupt. Harry had the feeling he knew the importance of information and would wait until harry was finished before questioning him. Harry spoke of the last war, of how many had died, including his parents. Again he only gave the details, cold facts allowing no emotion to enter his voice. "And then he came back," he said eventually, "He's regained his former body and is terrorising everyone. People are living in fear of being murdered in their beds...He's taking over."

"How did he come back?" said Alex, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I can't tell you everything but what I can say is that Voldemort will go to any lengths to cheat death. His worst fear is dying. He made himself...a sort of backup plan. It was dark magic he used to come back."

Alex opened his mouth to say something then paused and Harry had the feeling he had changed his mind. Eventually he said, "So what's happening now?"

"Well, the chaos started last year, you probably heard stuff on the news. Strange deaths, disappearances. That was the Death Eaters. It's not only wizards they're targeting."

"But things are being done about it right?" said Alex almost desperately, "I mean, people are resisting?"

"Yeah, there's the ministry of magic, but they're not that much help. They're too scared to act properly. Then there's the Order of the Phoenix. They're doing everything they can to stop him taking over. A lot of my friends are members."

"Maybe we could ask them. See if they know what's going on."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not associating myself with them. I'd only end up..."

"Putting them in more danger." Alex finished the sentence for him. "I know what it's like" he said quietly.

In that moment Harry felt a connection with Alex. They were both going through the same things, fighting an all too similar battle. They weren't as dissimilar as he'd first thought.

"Right," he said, sitting up, "We need a plan."

xxx

Coleman watched the tape carefully. He paused it, then played it back, watching for the second time, the athletic looking boy sprint across the car park and his men in hot pursuit. He froze the image and zoomed in, so that the boy's face filled the screen.

Of course he knew the face. It was a few years ago, true. But he had seen for himself what the boy could do. It was his fault Julia Rothmen had met her so embarrassing demise. And even when they'd sent one of their best snipers after him he had still wriggled out, unscathed. Well, nearly.

"You know what this means Sebastian?" Coleman said coldly, he did not wait for a reply, "It means that MI6 are suspicious. I want him _killed._"

"Yes, sir. I will see to it personally."

"See that you do. I will not have all these months of planning go to waste for anything, and especially not Rider.

* * *

So that's chapter four! Sorry it is all lots of talking just now and not much action but it will pick up in the next chapter, I promise!

THnaks again for all your comments and please continue to review coz it really helps.

Cheers. Horror.


End file.
